The inventive concept relates generally to a memory control method and a memory control apparatus. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory swap operation control method and a data processing system using the same.
Memory systems often use a memory swap operation to free up space in a main memory where the main memory becomes full. In a typical memory swap operation, the memory system identifies inactive portions of the main memory and transfers data from those portions to a swap memory, which may be located in a hard disk drive, solid state drive, or some other form of long term data storage.
Memory swap operations can be detrimental to overall system performance, for instance, due to the time required to move data from the main memory to the swap memory. Accordingly, there is a general demand for improvements in the speed of memory swap operations.